User talk:PVX-Moloch
Hey bro, try using the "Preview" button when making eddits. It keeps the recent changes log from becomming cluttured. Thanks for the contributions by the way. Shireen former sysop 02:59, 1 April 2008 (EDT) To 'Sign' your comments put in '~' 4 times in a row. You can set up your signature on your 'my preferences' page. Shireen former sysop 15:36, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Also, on the editing toolbar, the second button from the right will add your signature in. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:06, 1 April 2008 (EDT) I can't alter my signature... Can't find it in preferences page, I must be stupid (great it's fixed) --Moloch 16:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :It's in preferences, but they don't call it a signature there. It's the "Nickname" field. You might want to read PvX:SIGN before changing it, though. And I wrote a nice guide to making a cool custom signature :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:42, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Whoopsie /blush seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 16:34, 20 April 2008 (EDT) HELLO Its Sommunn R, Gears Of Car, Eoe Is Not Nerfed, and other stuff from in game. I didn't know you had a PvX account.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:50, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Deep Cryway comments I saw your rating on this build and was wondering if you had any suggestions on the "subpar" monk build. Also, the BiP build isn't "fleshed out" as each variant is equally effective, so we didn't push a certain one. Andy 18:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) waitwut How come you edited Andy's user page? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :I'd assume he meant to post on his talk in response to the above section. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:59, 12 May 2008 (EDT) hiho Indeed. Three or so weeks until I get GWs back though (real life stuff means i can only realistically be on half the year). Have deeped with you before i believe (and quite recently), your main char is an r4/5 koabd necro :) I go with random people when i'm practicing my tanking (still only really been deep a handful of times on her - or played her a handful of times in general). You may remember the run where a warrior pulled all the sappings into one place at the end, only for the pugs to all go for chest, making the sappings loose aggro and wiping the team out :p yup, that was me (on my 3rd run of that day on tank, so was getting a bit annoyed by then, to say the least). [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''athrun''| ) 13:23, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Mo Hexfighter Your vote here has been removed for obvious reasons. In the future, use the Admin noticeboard or the talk pages of Admins or Build Masters if there's a vote you feel is wrong rather than voting incorrectly yourself to try and counter it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Build:N/any Icy Bile i take it u didn't read the discussion page on how the skills are supposed to be used and how to operate the build. while it was rewritten, which messed up the explanation on how to use the build imo, the build is solid and being a person who specializes in necromancer and support builds i would have expected you to have tried it out before giving it a pathetic rating, especially considering the ratings everyone else gave. Jarad the Devarkin 02:25, 6 August 2008 (EDT) OoU I tried a curse/death build using 14DM, 10curse, rest SR Mark of pain could be added for AB purpose (faster shrine clear), with deathly chill taken out and maybe SolS for a speedboost. It is less self sufficient than your N/Rt version tho. 88.169.112.155 07:58, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :OoU is terrible, people need to stop using it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:00, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::YES PEOPLE STOP USING IT, IT IS NOT COOKIE CUTTER ENOUGH!!11eleven. I don't think we care, we're trying to make it work. Point? fun. That's a game, and game are supposed to be fun. If you're not curious enough to try different builds which, even if they are less effective, are fun to run, you're free to stay at Autowin-passive-lame 'Sabway' 88.169.112.155 10:13, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :The above build would be far better with Flesh Golem. Or for that matter, just about any Elite. OoU actually brings down the dps.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:02, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::OoU does bring more up-front dps (that is, dps not accumulated over time raising more minions.) Still, for a purely offensive build I think OoU in that build is bad. Moloch 19:07, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Do. Not. Remove. Comments. ^--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']]'.[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'''decrystallized]] Shock is a costly interrupt. 19:11, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Tut tut, terribad boy! :D Selket Shadowdancer 19:13, 14 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Rt_Putrid_AoE_Bomb&action=rate The elite is good for PvE due to the added aoe effect of it. There's really no better elite to take either. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT)